


In the Office

by strangelyiron



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gay Sex, Im not good at tagging, IronStrange, M/M, Mirror Dimension, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangelyiron/pseuds/strangelyiron
Summary: Stephen sometimes uses his magic abilities for personal purposes.Now he found an excuse to use the mirror dimension in an inappropriate manner.





	In the Office

**Author's Note:**

> sooo violette-pleasures on tumblr had a FABULOUS idea and this is my take on it.
> 
> also i suck at titles sorry lmao.

Tony looked up from his desk after being hit with the tenth peanut in the last five minutes to see Stephen sitting on the far end of it, crunching away on a bag of peanuts looking at him with an amused face.

“May I help you?” Tony said jokingly, mentally saying ‘I told you so’ to Strange because he told him before they even came to his office that just sitting there watching Tony work would make Stephen bored in less than an hour, and now he was throwing his salty snack at him and it had only been thirty minutes.

Stephen stood up walking closer to Tony and stood behind him, placing his hands on the sitting man’s shoulders before leaning forward and bringing his mouth up to his ear, 

“No, but I can help you.” Strange purred, massaging Tony’s shoulders a little, allowing himself to smirk slightly as he heard Tony let out a sigh and lean his head back to look at him.

“Stephen-“ 

“Tony,” Strange started, taking advantage of the position Tony had himself in to lean over and place an open mouthed kiss right in the middle of the side of his neck.

Tony closed his eyes, moving his head further to the side to allow Stephen access, despite his own mind’s protest. “They’ll hear us.” He said softly, his body continuing to betray his protests.

“Not if you’re quiet.” Stephen whispered in his ear before turning the other man’s swivel chair around so they were facing one another, Strange resting his arms on the arm rests of the chair looking down at Tony’s chocolate brown eyes, searching for his approval.

Tony rolled his eyes playfully but gave a nod anyway, accepting Stephens ‘challenge.’

Stephen smiled, “Good.” He dropped to his knees swiftly, signaling Tony to undo his pants so no time would be wasted with Strange trying to do it with his shaking, but beautiful (especially to Tony) hands. 

The Doctor wasted no time putting his mouth to work, taking Tony’s cock to the back of his throat and then slowly retracting, running his toungue along the bottom as he came up, making sure to tongue at the slit before going back down. 

Tony leaned his head back once again, his once semi hard on beginning to become fully hard. He let out a shaky breath to keep himself from letting out a moan, tangling his fingers through Stephen’s hair, urging him on even more as he pushed his head down and bucked his hips up, in an attempt to make Stange take him deeper.

Stephen brought a hand to the base of Tony’s cock, making sure to slick it with some of his spit as he used it to work the parts of his shaft that he couldn’t get with his mouth everytime. 

Tony soon began allowing little noises to slip past his lips as Stephen showed him how good his pretty lips actually were. Any louder and the avengers in the next room would definitely hear them and probably come check too see if anything was wrong.

Strange decided to have a little fun with it and tease him, and while Tony had his head tilted back and his eyes squeezed shut, he quickly slipped on his sling ring, bringing them into the mirror dimension without Tony even realizing it. Still challenging him to keep quiet, but actually allowing them to be hidden in plain sight if Tony were to get loud, knowing the other man wouldn’t actually want one of the others to walk in on them- especially when Tony actually had work he was supposed to be doing.

“Stephen, I’m gonna-“ Strange pulled off immediately, denying Tony his release at the last second, sporting a smirk that Tony could just slap off of his amazing face. 

Stephen stood up, leaning forward and pressing their lips together hungrily, allowing Tony to get a taste of himself. The kiss was intoxicating, Stephen making sure to explore every inch of the inside of Tony’s mouth with his tongue. 

Strange reached under Tony, picking him up to stand on his feet, running his hands down his sides until he was met with the top his pants, pushing them down slowly so they rested at his ankles now.

“Turn around.” Stephen said softly in his deep voice once he pulled back from their kiss for air. 

Tony waisted no time turning around, seeming to understand that Strange wanted him to bend over the desk, and did just that, putting his now bare ass on display.

Stephen reached in his pocket pulling out a small bottle of lube, showing it to Tony with a smirk before whispering, “Came prepared.”

Tony just rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, he was a goofball at heart, and it was one of the things that Tony absolutely loved about him. And it was so him to beg Tony to let him come sit with him while he worked, only to have a secret plan to fuck him senseless in his office when he was actually supposed to be doing his work. Hey, Tony wasn’t complaining though.

Stephen then poured a generous amount onto his fingers, pressing down on Tony’s back, flattening him against the desk as he pressed one digit into his entrance.

Tony left out a soft moan, pushing back onto Stephen’s finger, silently asking for more already.

Strange granted him the second finger, slowly working the other man open. It was funny, the entire world saw the man in front of him as the big and strong IronMan, saving the world day to day and being this big rich playboy that everyone wanted and couldn’t have. But Stephen got to see this side of him, the side that would soon be moaning his name and begging to be fucked.

“Stephen, cmon, m’ready.” Tony moaned softly, eager for more. 

Stephen pulled out his fingers, undoing his pants swiftly, and pushing them down enough to pull his fully hard cock out. He then slicked it with the remaining lube, stroking himself just a couple times before lining himself up with Tony, the head barely breaching, but not enough force to go all the way in.

“Stephen-“

“Remember to be quiet, unless you want one of your team mates to come in here and see you being fucked into your own desk.” 

And with that Strange pushed himself all the way in, Tony letting out a moan, his hand coming up to his mouth to silence himself as Stephen began to move, pulling almost all the way out as then slamming back in, the sound of skin slapping skin echoing around his office, praying to himself that no one hears the loud noises.

Stephen moves his hands to Tony’s hips, gripping them with bruising force as he thrusts into him, hitting that special spot causing Tony to let out a moan that can be heard clearly despite the hand over his mouth.

As if on cue, there’s a knock on the office door and the voice of none other than Steve Rogers can be heard outside.

“Tony?” He said, waiting to hear from the other man.

Tony’s eyes went wide, looking back at Strange who didn’t even flinch at the sound of his voice, and showing no sign at stopping his movements. 

“Stephen he’s gonna come in,” Tony managed to get out in a whisper.

Strange didn’t even pay attention to what he said and continued his thrusts, each one getting harder than the last, Tony letting out a particularly high pitched moan as Steve opens the door walking into his office with another, “Tony?”

Tony resented his body when he got impossibly harder at the thought that Steve just walked in and saw what was going on. But to his surprise Steve just stood there scanning his office and then walked over to the chair in the corner and sat down as he began typing something on his phone. Natasha walked in after him, also looking around and getting a little frustrated when she didn’t see anyone. 

Confused, Tony looked back at Stephen who paused only for a moment wearing a smirk on his face,

“I put us in the mirror dimension, they can’t see or hear us.” 

Tony let out a sigh of relief, “Thanks for telling me Houdini.” He said sarcastically.

With that, Stephen resumed his movements, Tony now allowing himself to be as loud as he wanted. Which was _loud_.

As stephen was near reaching his climax, he leaned forward and grabbed Tony’s cock in his hand, stroking the smaller man in time with his movements. To push him over the edge he leaned forward and whispered into his ear,

“I bet you wouldn’t even be mad if Steve actually could see us, huh babe? See you all spread out on your desk for me, taking me so easily.”

And Tony was coming all over Stephen’s hand, being followed by Stephen a few strokes later. They both stood there for a minute, panting as Stephen slowly pulled out, and fixed up his pants.

Clint calls Steve and Natasha from the other room and they both get up and walk out of Tony’s office, shutting the door behind them.

Stephen breaks them out of the mirror dimension after Tony is finished pulling his clothes back on, flashing him a smirk.

“Guess you couldn’t stay quiet, _Anthony._ ”

Tony rolls his eyes at him and buckled up his belt buckle, “Just take me home and and clean me up asshole.” 

Stephen laughs softly, opening up a portal to their shared apartment’s bathroom, stepping in after Tony, already planning the next time he’s gonna go to work with Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr :) - strangelyiron


End file.
